Boy trouble
by Nora9112
Summary: This story has very bad details, everyone is OOC and it's really not going anywhere but be my guest. Ginny and Draco fall in love little do they know someone was watching and he didn't like it. Bad summery too.
1. Friendship?

Author notes: I don't own anything but the plot so ha.  
  
Friendship?  
  
Draco walked down the cold corridor to get to the tower where he had normally met Ginny Weasley. Yeah a Malfoy and a Weasley friends, Draco couldn't believe it either but here he was at midnight going to a tower just to see her.  
  
When he arrived he saw her sitting on the floor next to the window looking up at the stars, she hadn't even noticed him standing in the doorway admiring her. The last couple of weeks Ginny and Draco talked about everything together, well on Draco's side there was one thing he never told her. Maybe because it was about her.  
  
Over the last year Draco had fallen in love with her but he would never admit it to anyone and if he did he would have probably have killed them afterwards. He cleared his throat to get her to look up at him.  
  
She turned her eyes away from the window and gave her his attention. She smiled sweetly at him. That smile made Draco want to just run up to her and smother her in kisses. She stood up and walked over to him and wrapped him into a friendly hug. He hugged her back, but it took all his power not to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
One thing that made Draco mad was he couldn't have her and a Malfoy could get whatever they desired right? Another thing that angered him was every time he tried to tell her his feelings either The Dream team was around or he chickened out and couldn't say it because he was afraid of rejection.  
  
She broke Draco from his thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face. She then gestured that they sit in the blanket she put on the ground for them. They both sat down. She looked at him with her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Draco is there something wrong?" He was surprised that she asked. He tried to think of something to say but all that came out was, "Nothing why do you ask?" She glared at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because you seem to be in deep thought and you haven't really said anything since you walked in." He smiled at her because he loved it when she was irritated he didn't know why it just excited him to no end.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about." She pushed him.  
  
"Come on Draco I thought we were friends."  
  
"We are." He said sitting up.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong." Draco sighed and thought Well it wouldn't hurt if I told her the situation and not the girls name.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you what's wrong as long as you don't laugh!" He said very nervously. Ginny could for some reason tell he was nervous.  
  
"I would never laugh at you." He gave her a look that told her that he didn't believe her.  
  
"I promise I won't." She said sounding as innocent as she could. Draco shrugged and started to explain.  
  
"There is this girl I love and she doesn't know and I have no clue how to tell her."  
  
Draco quickly glanced at her and he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes but when he looked again and she smiled at him as if this was some thing people tell her everyday. "Has she given you an clues if she likes you back?" Ginny asked as she laid back against the wall.  
  
"None at all except for the fact that we are friends. And another problem is she is in a different house then me, and I know my Slytherin friends wouldn't except her." She stared at the ground and looked like she was in deep thought.  
  
"What's stopping you from tell her?" Draco jumped because he wasn't expecting her to talk anytime soon.  
  
"She's always around her friends and her friends despise me. The other reason is my pride, I'm afraid of rejection." He mentally smacked himself he couldn't believe he just basically poured his whole heart out to Ginny.  
  
She smiled weakly and stated. "You know eventually your going to have to choose telling her or taking the easy way out and walk away." Draco nodded and muttered that he knew.  
  
"Come on Draco it shouldn't be that hard." He looked at her.  
  
"Okay you put yourself in my place. How would you feel being a Slytherin and approaching a Gryffindor and tell them that you love them?" He put his hand over his mouth and cursed under his breath for telling her that it was a Gryffindor, which made it worse because Slytherin's were suppose to hate Gryffindor's with a passion.  
  
Ginny looked as if she was in utter shock. Draco turned his eyes twords his shoes so he wouldn't have to look at her. Ginny grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.  
  
"I have a deal, how about tomorrow you tell her and if you don't you'll get smacked." She smiled proud of herself. Draco shook his head.  
  
After about 30 minutes of trying to talk him into it he agreed only because she threatened to destroy his Firebolt. She said that she would make sure that he told the girl. They both heard Filch outside the door and they became silent and after they were sure he was gone they decided that it was time to go to their dormitories.  
  
"Night Ginny see you tomorrow." Draco said as he bent down and hugged her goodnight.  
  
"Night Draco and don't forget our deal." She smiled and walked down the stairs. Draco sighed and thought it's going to be a long day tomorrow. He walked down the stairs as well and then went the opposite direction of Ginny to his common room. 


	2. I love you

Author notes: I don't own anything I can only wish. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
I love you  
  
Morning came quickly. To quickly for Draco's liking. He put on his robes and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw Ginny sitting over at her table and talking to Potter. How am I going to tell her? He asked himself and waited as if waiting for an answer.  
  
When the bell rang to go to class Draco was already outside of the Great Hall waiting for her to emerge. When she walked out he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into the shadows where nobody could see them. She looked to see who had grabbed her.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "you wanted me to tell her right?"  
  
Ginny was confused why he had dragged her into the shadows but She nodded answering his question. "Well Ginny Weasley I love you." He let her go and before she could react to what he said. He had already turned the corner.  
  
He didn't look back; he just kept going until he reached Potions class. During Potions he didn't even listen to a word Professor Snape had to say which was weird because usually he was the person who paid the most attention. He kept looking down at the desk and thinking I'm stupid I should have at least stayed to see what she would say.  
  
The bell rang and Draco didn't even hear it because he was to busy thinking. 5 minutes past and Snape noticed Draco wasn't moving so he walked over to him.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright, I saw you weren't paying attention in class." Draco looked up at him.  
  
"I'm okay professor I was just thinking about something I did really stupid before I came to class and it was bothering me so I couldn't concentrate."  
  
Suddenly his shoes became interesting. "It's okay but I think your going to be late for McGonagall's class." Snape made a piece of parchment appear and he wrote on it and handed him it. Draco smiled weakly. He stood up and walked out the door.  
  
The rest of the day was like Draco predicted last night. It went by so slow if felt as if someone was doing this just to torture Draco. Dinnertime finally came. He sat down at the Slytherin table and just stared at his plate.  
  
He could sense Ginny's eyes looking upon him. He had only been there for about 5 minutes and her looking at him was driving him crazy. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He went up to the tower. He heard some footsteps and before the door opened he already knew who it was.  
  
Here we go, be ready for rejection Draco, he told himself. When the door did open there was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Draco didn't even look at her because he was to embarrassed.  
  
"Draco?" He could hear that she was scared. What could she be scared about?  
  
Draco still didn't look up.  
  
"Please look at me Draco." She said in the most sweetest voice he had ever heard. He couldn't resist he looked up at her.  
  
"Why did you run away from me this morning?" Before he could answer she was speaking again.  
  
"I never got to tell you what I thought."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and waited for her to say she hated him and didn't want to be friends anymore. Ginny took a deep breath and said "I love you too Draco." She smiled. Draco looked confused but found his voice and asked her.  
  
"Really?" She walked over to him.  
  
"Really." She whispered. Draco was overcome with joy. He picked her up and spun her around. When his set her down he pressed his lips to hers. Ginny was surprised but she kissed him back as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Draco Broke away from her and he came to realization that this was great but their parents could ruin this all for them because of that stupid family feud, and also the fact that her brothers would kill him.  
  
"Ginny what are we going to do about our parents?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well I don't think we could get into any trouble unless they found out right? So, lets just say this is our little secret." Draco smiled. Ginny leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
Draco picked her up and sat down on the blanket and put her in his lap. They talked for what seemed like 30 minutes but it was in accually 3 hours and past midnight. Ginny looked down at her watch and then looked at Draco.  
  
"It's past midnight and we have school tomorrow. I think we better go to sleep." Draco stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. She took it. She smiled at him.  
  
"Goodnight Draco I'll see you here tomorrow night." Draco said goodnight as well and gave her a goodnight kiss then they walked down the stairs and parted ways. 


	3. Killing Weasley

Author's note: Again I don't own anything so deal with it.  
  
Killing Weasley  
  
  
  
What happened that night basically repeated it self for about 2 months. Until one night when Ginny was going up to the tower and didn't notice she had a follower. She walked in as usual and kissed Draco. The kiss was broken when someone in the doorway said, "I'm going to kill you Malfoy, get your dirty hands off my sister."  
  
Ginny turned already knowing it was Ron her older brother. "So this is where you have been for the last 3 months. Well Ginny it's going to stop I forbid you to see him." Ron yelled losing his temper. Draco could see Ginny was losing hers as well.  
  
"And what do you plan to do to stop me Ronald?" She challenged him. Ron could tell that since she used his full name that he was really making her angry.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mum and Dad!" Ginny almost burst out laughing if this hadn't been a serious situation she would have.  
  
"And you think they are going to stop me from seeing him?" She asked pointing to Draco.  
  
Draco knew that he shouldn't open his mouth because if he did it would just make the problem worse then it already was.  
  
"It's not like you love him or anything." Ron said so low it was hard to hear but Ginny heard and she said, "Well for your information I do love him." Her voice was trembling because she was so pissed off.  
  
"How can you love that Deatheater?" He demanded.  
  
"He's not a Deatheater!" She turned to Draco. "Right?" Draco glared at Ron.  
  
"Oh yes Malfoy, prove to us your not a Deatheater." Draco pulled up his left sleeve of his robe and there was no mark.  
  
"See I told you so." Ginny smiled at Ron.  
  
"If your not a Deatheater than how come I heard you attend their meetings?" Draco's face was expressionless.  
  
"Is that any of your business Weasley?" Draco asked looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Well it is as a matter of fact if your dating my sister." Ron looked at the ceiling to try to see what Draco was looking at.  
  
Draco ran over to Ron and pushed him to the ground just as a knife fell right where Ron had been standing. Ginny looked up and saw someone in the shadows run off.  
  
"Draco the person is getting away." Ginny pointed where she saw the running person. Draco thought quickly but the only thing he could come up with was throwing his shoe.  
  
Well his shoe hit the target and the person fell just in front of Ginny. The person had a heavy cloak over their face. Draco walked over and picked up his shoe. Ginny bent down and removed the cloak from their face.  
  
It was Pansy Parkinson. She regained consciousness. She stood up and looked around the room. She focused her eyes on the door. Draco blocked her view. He picked her up by the collar of her robes and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Pansy." Draco laughed. Pansy glared at him. "Why were you trying to hurt Weasley?" He asked pointing to Ron. She glanced over at Ron.  
  
"And why would I tell you Draco?" She asked as if she was trying to test Draco's patience.  
  
"Because you see this?" He took out a potion bottle from his pocket. "I'll shove it down your throat." She laughed.  
  
Draco didn't see what was so funny. "You know what Parkinson you better tell me now or I'm going to have Weasley here go and tell Dumbledore and you'll be out of this school so fast you wouldn't even be able to say Slytherin."  
  
Pansy looked speechless because she didn't think that Draco her fellow Slytherin would talk to her like that but he did so she guessed she would just have to tell him because she really didn't want to talk to Dumbledore about it and then get into more trouble.  
  
"I thought that if maybe I would hurt Weasley here I would hurt little Weasley emotionally." Pansy said looking at the ground because she refused to look at Draco.  
  
Draco just glared at her. "And why did you want to hurt Ginny?" He asked looking at her as if she said the wrong words he would kill her.  
  
"Because I hate her." Pansy answered as Ginny walked up from behind Draco.  
  
"And what have I ever done to you?" She demanded. Pansy looked at Ginny strait in the eyes and Ginny just stared at her. She realized what Pansy meant. "Well I guess your just going to have to get over it because you always can't have what you want, now can you?" Draco and Ron looked at each other clueless. Draco tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She turned around to face him.  
  
"What is she talking about?" He asked trying to see what to make of the situation.  
  
"Well she hates me because you love me and not her." Draco glanced over at Pansy then walked up to her.  
  
"Parkinson how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?" Pansy now had tears falling from her cheeks. Draco turned away from her.  
  
"Oh, yeah and Pansy if you ever try to hurt anyone I love again, I'll kill you." He said in a dangerous voice as he threw her to the floor. Pansy got to her feet and ran down the stairs. Ginny looked at Draco.  
  
"You wouldn't really kill her would you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco smiled mysteriously "If she hurts you bad enough."  
  
Ron stood by the doorway trying to comprehend all that had happened. "I'm going to the common room." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Wait." Ginny yelled as she jumped in front of him.  
  
"Promise me you won't kill Draco or tell Mum and Dad what happened!" Ron stared at her for a second then replied before pushing her out of the way.  
  
"I promise as long as he doesn't hurt you, and if he does hurt you in any kind of way don't come crying to me." Ron walked out and left Draco and Ginny alone.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco. "Well it's been a long night, I think I better go to bed." She kissed him.  
  
"Thank you for saving my brother Draco." She smiled and she walked out. Draco sat there in the darkness for a little while before he even thought about moving. 


	4. Small talk

Author's note: I don't own anything. And sorry the chapter is so short. Don't forget to review please? And the small talk part is literally I mean that by the shortness of the chapter.  
  
Small talk  
  
3 months past and everything seemed back to normal. Ginny and Draco were looking up at the stars while they were sitting on a rock by the lake outside. Draco slipped his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny just curled up to his chest.  
  
Life seemed like it couldn't get any better at that moment. Little did they know someone was watching what was going on and he wasn't very happy. Ginny looked over at Draco.  
  
"You know school is out tomorrow and we won't be able to see each other because your graduating tomorrow." Ginny had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Draco smiled. "We will see each other some days and besides we can owl." Ginny frowned.  
  
"Draco it's not the same." Draco made Ginny look him in the eyes.  
  
"You love me right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes why?" Ginny was searching his eyes for a hint to see where this conversation was going.  
  
"Well I was wondering when you get out of school next year if you would marry me."  
  
Ginny smiled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I'd love to Draco." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Well I think it's getting late." Draco stated. Ginny looked upset.  
  
"Do we have to leave?" She asked giving him the cutest face he ever saw.  
  
"Ginny, come on don't look at me like that you know we have to go in." She started to make sniffling noises to make him feel bad.  
  
"I'm not falling for it Gin." Ginny started to pout.  
  
"That's it now your starting to make me feel uncomfortable lets go inside." Draco stood up. Ginny wouldn't move she just sat there. Draco rolled his eyes and picked her up.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" She asked trying to squirm out of his arms.  
  
When they reached the castle Ginny eventually gave up. Draco walked over to the portrait of the fat lady and was about to put Ginny down so she could go inside but he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
He walked away from the portrait and went to the tower. When he reached the tower he locked the door behind him and sat down on the blanket. Ginny started to shiver, so he took his robe off and covered them both with it. After a couple of minutes Draco fell asleep as well. 


	5. Departing

Author's note: I still don't own anything. Another stupid short chapter. GRRR., please review.  
  
Departing  
  
The sun fell upon Draco's and Ginny's faces. Ginny was the first to wake up. She yawned and sat in an upright position. She looked around to see where she was. She turned towards Draco. He was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him but he was graduating in less than 10 minutes.  
  
She shook him. He barely moved, he just kept on sleeping. She kissed him softly. His eyes opened. He looked up at her.  
  
"Morning." She smiled at him. He just stared at her.  
  
"Your graduation is in about 10 minutes." He nodded and stood up. He helped her up and they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
They both took their seats at their tables. Ron kept glaring at Draco. Draco grinned. Everyone ate breakfast and when that was over the ceremony began.  
  
***************** When the ceremony was over everyone was getting on the train to go home. Draco helped Ginny put her stuff on the train and they got into a compartment. They both sat down across from one another.  
  
"So Draco what are your plans now that your out of Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
  
She stuffed a chocolate frog into her mouth.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to work for the ministry." Ginny tilted her head to the side as if it would help her understand.  
  
"What department?"  
  
Draco smiled and then replied. "The department of mystery." Ginny nodded and went back to eating her sweets.  
  
He looked out the window. Do I even want to go home? Draco asked himself. I already know what's going to happen when Lucius finds out about Ginny. Draco was in so deep of thought he didn't even noticed that Ginny was now sitting next to him.  
  
"Are you okay Draco?" She asked. Draco snapped out of his daze. He nodded as the train pulled into the station. Ginny frowned knowing she won't be able to see Draco for months.  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Come on let's go." He helped her up and grabbed both of their stuff.  
  
They walked off the train. As they walked past Harry, Draco dropped Ginny's stuff on him and walked off with her. Harry just glared at him and continued on walking but now with his and Ginny's stuff. Ginny saw her parents and turned to Draco.  
  
"I'll miss you." She kissed him.  
  
After about 1 minute he broke the kiss.  
  
"Gin, your parent's are calling you." Draco said as he turned and was about to walk off, when she grabbed him by his arm.  
  
"Draco don't forget you said that you would write me." He nodded and said, "I promise."  
  
He walked off to where he saw his parents. He glanced at her one last time and then he got into the car with his father. Ginny ran over to her parents. 


	6. Reactions and bad feelings

Author's notes: I wish I own Harry Potter but I don't. I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
Reactions and bad feelings  
  
1 year later.  
  
Draco sat in his bedroom of his new apartment. He was so glad he finally has his own place. Now he doesn't have to listen to his Father. Draco hadn't seen Ginny in a whole year. He wondered why she never wrote him back. He had written her every week but he got no reply.  
  
So he decided to go and visit her at home. He stood up and grabbed his broom and flew off towards the Weasley residence. When he arrived he knocked on her bedroom window. She got off her bed and walked over to the window. She was expecting to see an owl of some sort not a person.  
  
"Hi." He said. Ginny almost fell over. She couldn't believe he had come. She turned away from him.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he landed in her room.  
  
"How come I didn't get any owls?" She still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"What? I sent you an owl every week." She turned back around and looked at the floor.  
  
"How come I didn't get any owls from you?" He asked her. She finally looked up at him but with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I sent you owls like almost everyday." She argued.  
  
"Well this is an endless argument. I think someone was messing with our letters, but who would do that?" Draco thought. Draco walked over to Ginny and said nervously. "You still love me right?" Ginny kissed him and said, "Does that answer your question?" Draco smiled. Ginny pushed Draco under her bed.  
  
"Be quiet I hear my brother's coming." Draco kept silent as he heard Bill walk in and tell Ginny Dinner was ready. Ginny told him that she would be down in a minute and when he walked out she looked under the bed and laughed at the position Draco was in.  
  
She pulled him out and said, "Why don't you come down and eat dinner with us?" Draco looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"And have your family kill me I think not." Ginny pleaded and said that it would be a good time to announce that they were going to get married.  
  
Draco still refused.  
  
"Draco please I promise nobody will hurt you. I'll protect you." Draco finally gave in and walked down the stairs with her.  
  
Ginny walked in first. She sat down and pulled up a seat between her and Ron. Draco walked in and almost everyone at the table stood up.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I would like you guys to meet my fiancé."  
  
Mr. Weasley fell out of his chair.  
  
"What? But Ginny that's Malfoy!" Fred yelled as if she couldn't hear him.  
  
"I know exactly who it is." She argued.  
  
"You can't marry him I forbid it." Mrs. Weasley said trying to not lose her temper. Ginny looked at her dad.  
  
"I swear if you forbid me to see him I will just run away and get married then." Arthur looked at molly and than said to Ginny.  
  
"Fine you can marry him, under one condition I want a talk with him first." Ginny nodded and looked at Draco who was still just standing there.  
  
"Draco my dad wants to talk with you." Draco looked at Ginny like if you leave me alone with him he'll kill me.  
  
"It's okay Draco he's not going to hurt you, right daddy?" Arthur muttered he wouldn't.  
  
Draco and Arthur walked out into the living room.  
  
"Let me see your left arm." Draco knew why Arthur wanted to make sure his daughter wasn't marrying a Deatheater. Draco lifted his left sleeve and showed him that there was nothing on it.  
  
"You better swear to God you never hurt my baby girl because if you do." Draco interrupted him.  
  
"I would never, I love her." He stated. Arthur just looked at him.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Draco looked at Arthur and said, "We haven't decided yet." He nodded and was about to walk back into the dining room when he turned to look at Draco again.  
  
"And what about Lucuis?"  
  
Draco looked angry that he even mentioned his father. "Lucuis doesn't know and he has nothing to do with it." Satisfied Arthur walked away leaving Draco there. After a little bit Draco walked back in as well. They all ate a semi normal dinner.  
  
Draco and Ginny decided that they would be married in a week. Right now Draco was heading back to his apartment. When he had a bad feeling, he changed directions and went back to Ginny's house.  
  
He knocked on Ginny's window again. She opened it and let him in.  
  
"I thought you left?" Draco hugged her.  
  
"I did, but I have a bad feeling, so I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" She nodded and she got back in bed.  
  
She scooted over so Draco could sleep in the bed with her. He smiled and laid down and wrapped his arms around her. In almost a second he was sound asleep. 


	7. Lucius Malfoy

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
It was about 2 in the morning and everyone was sleeping. Draco woke up instantly when he heard Ginny scream downstairs. He ran to her and he saw someone in the shadows. He took out his wand. The person stepped out. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked his Father.  
  
"Saving you from the biggest mistake in your life Draco." Draco pushed Ginny behind him.  
  
"And what mistake is that Lucius?" Lucius looked at Ginny.  
  
"Marrying that slut, 2 years ago you promised the Dark Lord that you would join his side but then when you met this Tramp, you became weak."  
  
That statement made Draco want to rip this father's throat out. What did Lucius know? Lucius had never done anything in his life but serve the Dark Lord. He didn't know anything about Draco because he was to busy at his meetings to pay any attention to his own son and when he did all he did was yell at him and tell him how weak he was and how he needed to get stronger to be a Deatheater.  
  
Well Draco was sick of it and he was going to end all of that here. "She is not a slut or a tramp. She is my fiancé and I love her and I will kill you if you try to hurt her." Draco said in a deadly voice. Lucius laughed because he thought this was amusing.  
  
"Do you see what she's doing to you? You've fallen in her trap." Lucius stepped forward.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll kill you." Draco pointed his wand to Lucius's heart.  
  
"If that's how you want it then. Crucio." Draco hit the floor. Ginny could tell he was in pain but he refused to scream. Lucius just laughed at his son and said, "I'll remove it when you scream." He smirked.  
  
Draco could barely open his eyes but when he did he gave his father the most deathly glare, if looks could kill Lucius would've been dead in less than a second.  
  
After 5 minutes Draco still refused to scream. But the curse was broken when Ginny slammed a vase over Lucius's head. He fell to the ground. Draco stood up with the strength he had left. Ginny ran over to him.  
  
"Are you alright Draco?" He nodded as he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Ginny dropped to her knees beside him. He looked over at her. He pushed her out of the way as his father had woken up and was charging right at them.  
  
Lucius picked Draco up and ran up the stairs and threw him out the window.  
  
As the glass shattered everyone in the house woke up and went to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
When they arrived in the room Ginny had her wand raised and as she shouted "Avada Kedavra" Lucius fell to the floor motionless. Her family just stared at her as they heard the ministry apparate. Ginny fell to the floor and everything went black.  
  
When Ginny woke up she was in a bed lying in a hospital. Her memory came back to what had happened and she jumped to her feet. The doctor came in and was surprised to see her awake. She asked the first thing that popped into her mind  
  
"Where is Draco?" She looked around expecting to see him somewhere.  
  
Her family ran in and surrounded her in hugs and kisses.  
  
"Where is Draco?" She asked again hoping to get an answer. They all grew silent and looked away from her.  
  
"Hello who is going to answer my question." She was starting to frustrated.  
  
"Ginny he fell from a pretty high window and he isn't doing so well, he's in a coma and the doctors are not sure if he is going to wake up." Bill said. Ginny fell down on her bed as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
She looked up at them and asked, "Can I please be alone for a little while?" Her parents nodded and shoved her brothers out and shut the door behind them.  
  
Ginny put her body in an upright position and started to rock herself back and forth saying. "He's going to be alright and he's going to wake up and everything is going to be perfect again."  
  
About an hour later her doctor came back in.  
  
"Would you like to see Mr. Malfoy?" when he said that Ginny was already at the door and waiting to be shown the way to his room. He stood up and walked her down there. When they arrived Ginny ran over to his bed.  
  
The doctor walked out. Ginny stared at Draco. "Draco please wake up, I need you." She kissed his forehead. She moved the strand on blonde hair that was in his face. She grabbed his hand and placed it in hers. She started to cry silently as she put her head in her lap. After a while she eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	8. Waking up and planning

Author's note: I don't own anything. Only the plot. And this is the last chapter for now. Please Review. ::gets down on knees:: please people I want reviews. (  
  
Waking up and planning  
  
5 months later.  
  
Ginny visited Draco everyday and talked to him about what was going on in the world. She told him about the war they had with Voldemort and how their side killed him. ((Everyone knows it was actually Harry who killed Voldemort so I'm not going to say it in the story opps I just did))  
  
Right now she was sitting in her bedroom writing a new book. Ginny after Hogwarts had become a famous writer for wizards and muggles alike. She got up from her desk when she heard an owl at her window. She let it in and grabbed the letter and gave the owl some water. She opened the letter.  
  
Miss Weasley, We are pleased to let you know that Mr. Malfoy has woken up and is walking around and He really wants to see you. He claims he wants to see nobody until he sees you.  
  
Thank you, Dr. Elliot  
  
Ginny quickly grabbed his cloak and told her mother where she was going and she apparated there. She ran over to Draco's bed. He looked like he was asleep. She didn't want to disturb him so she just sat there quietly.  
  
She hadn't noticed because she wasn't looking at him but he had woken up. He smiled when he saw who it was sitting next to him.  
  
"Ginny!" She looked over at him with wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and said, "I want to go home." She smiled and nodded.  
  
She grabbed his stuff while he signed out of the hospital. About 5 minutes later they walked out of the hospital. Ginny used her wand to make Draco apparate at her house because he still was weak and was told to take it easy for a couple of days. She apparated right after he did.  
  
When Draco got there he wasn't expecting anyone to be accually happy he was there but Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a motherly hug. He was surprised but hugged her back. Ginny smiled when she appeared.  
  
"Come on Draco you need to rest." Ginny said. Draco glared at her.  
  
"I've been in a bed for the past months I want to stand and walk around." He said irritated. Ginny staring at him. Mr. Weasley walked in and sat down. He pointed his attention to Draco.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Draco jumped because he wasn't ready for that question.  
  
Ginny turned towards her father and said "Daddy Draco just got out of the hospital and you expect him to get married?" Draco sat down at the table.  
  
"When ever you people want to have it." Ginny looked at him about to argue when Mrs. Weasley said "How about in 15 days? Is that alright?" Draco and Ginny looked at each other and nodded that it was okay.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around and mumbled something like how they were going to pay for the wedding. Draco stood up.  
  
"I have more than enough money to pay for it." Draco walked into the living room with Arthur, Molly and Ginny staring at him.  
  
"Draco you can't pay for all of that!"  
  
Ginny said walking up to him. Draco looked at her. "And why can't I?" He questioned. He looked her straight in her eyes. Ginny was thinking of a quick excuse.  
  
"Because it's to expensive." Draco flopped onto the couch. He started to laugh.  
  
"Ginny I have enough money to buy you over 10 mansions. And you don't think I have enough money for a little wedding?" Ginny didn't say anything besides sit down next to him and turn on the muggle television and start flipping through the channels. Arthur walked in front of the TV to get their attention.  
  
"I thought that it was all Lucius's money." Draco smirked.  
  
"It was but now that he's dead it goes to me." Molly walked over as well.  
  
"What about your mother?" Draco looked up at her.  
  
"My father wouldn't give her any money. He thought my mother was a slut. So in his will he said when he died all of his money and the Malfoy mansion goes to me." Draco all of a sudden got very uncomfortable because they were staring at him.  
  
"What are going to do about the mansion?" Arthur asked curiously. Draco looked at his feet.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything with it I'm going to keep it up and let my mother live in it. I hate staying in there longer than I have to."  
  
There was a silence for a while until Ginny got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Draco stood up and started to walk up the stairs. He accidentally missed a step, went flying backwards, and fell on his head. Ginny ran over to him.  
  
"Draco you should've asked for help!" She helped him stand up.  
  
He frowned. "I didn't think I needed help to walk up the stairs." 


	9. The wedding

Authors note: I got around to writing another chapter. And like I said before I don't own anything. And I separated the chapters like Athena asked me 2 so I hope you people enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I think this is the longest chapter YAH!  
  
  
  
The 15 days came and went to quickly for Draco taste. It's not that he didn't want to marry Ginny. He really did it was just he was extremely nervous though he wouldn't admit it. He had 5 hours until the wedding. He was hoping the time goes by slow but with his luck it would go fast just because he wants it to go slow.  
  
He was sitting in his bed the Weasley's had given him since he got out of the hospital. He was grateful they were being nice to him even though he's a Malfoy. He stared at the ceiling in deep thought. Before now he hadn't really thought about where he and Ginny were going to live and little things. He let Mrs. Weasley and Ginny design the wedding because Draco had no idea what Ginny wanted and he wanted everything to be perfect for her.  
  
Draco sighed. The more he thought about the wedding, the more nervous he got. He needed to go for a walk before he drove himself crazy. He stood up and grabbed his robes and walked out of the house.  
  
He wasn't looking where he was going so he walked right into someone. He looked up and was about to apologize when he saw who it was.  
  
"Where are you going Malfoy?" Harry demanded to know.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Of all the people to run into it had to be Potter. No matter what he could not be friends with Potter he could try Ron but not Harry because he refused and besides why would Harry care where Draco is going.  
  
"Why does it matter Potter?" Draco asked glaring at him.  
  
"Just making sure your not leaving Ginny hanging at the last minute. Because if you did I would have to hurt you."  
  
Draco laughed because he thought this was amusing. Harry just threatened him. Anyways what did Harry know Draco wasn't the kind of person to not finish what he started.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Draco answered just to get Harry off his back and hopefully make him go away.  
  
Harry glared at Draco. "Why don't you take someone with you that way I know you'll come back."  
  
Draco sighed really loud because Harry was annoying him. "Fine, if I take someone will you leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Yes!" Harry said getting irritated as well.  
  
Draco turned away from Harry and walked back into the house. He walked up the stairs and over to Ginny's bed. He shook her until she woke. She looked at him rubbing her eyes to stay awake.  
  
"I really want to go for a walk but Potter said I have to take someone with me because he does think I'll come back." Draco shifted his weight. "I was wondering would you like to go with me because I know none of your brothers really like me so."  
  
Ginny blinked. "Are you done blabbering?" Draco looked confused but he nodded. "Good let me get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs." She said as she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser.  
  
"Right." Draco walked out and back down the stairs and sat down in one of the couches in front of the Muggle TV.  
  
Fred and George came running down the stairs and sat on both sides of Draco. They both started to fight over the remote control. Finally George got it and started to flip through the channels. George put it on Football.  
  
Draco just watched it and stayed silent as he waited for Ginny. As he was watching he started to wonder how muggles could play such a game without brooms. Why didn't they just grab the ball instead of tackling each other. Draco did have to admit it was from what he saw a lot safer then Quidditch. He couldn't count how many times he had to go to the hospital wing when he was playing at Hogwarts. He kind of missed Hogwarts in a way. But he was also glad he was out on his own. He still needed a job even though he had enough money for his grandchildren's children.  
  
He snapped out of his thinking when Bill and Charlie came into the room and started to fight their brothers for the remote. Draco had no idea how but he was dragged into the fighting.  
  
When Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came down they saw a big dust cloud of people rolling on the floor. Mrs.Wealsey looked at her daughter and said, "I think Draco is going to fit in just fine, all though I don't think he'll admit it." Ginny smiled up at her mother and nodded in agreement.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat and all the boys looked up at her. "Come on Draco." She looks to her brothers. "I don't want my fiancé bloodied up before my wedding." She flares at them.  
  
Fred and George look from each other to her and back again. "We weren't going to hurt that beautiful face of his that bad." They highfived.  
  
Draco stood up and glared at the Twins. He walked over to Ginny and took her hand as they walked out of the Burrow.  
  
For like 20 minutes they walked in silence. Draco wanted to talk but he didn't know what to talk about. He didn't want to make himself sound stupid and then have Ginny change her mind at the last minute about marrying him.  
  
"So what do ya wanna talk about?" Ginny asked hoping she wasn't blushing and make herself look like an Idiot. She had had problems sleeping last night because she was so nervous about the wedding. By the looks of it Draco wasn't the least bit scared. Knowing Draco he had to much pride to even tell someone he was scared anyway.  
  
"I dunno." He looked at Ginny and got nervous all over again. You know you can just run away. Part of his mind thought. Yeah, but I'm not stupid and going to leave her hanging I mean besides I love her and you don't do that to the woman you love. Also a Malfoy always finish what they start and I'm going to finish this. The sensible side of this mind thought.  
  
Ginny gave Draco's hand a squeeze. He is scared she realized as she felt his hand shaking in hers. He just won't admit it. "Are you okay Draco?" She asked with her voice full of concern.  
  
"Huh?" He asked because he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I asked if you were okay, your shaking." Ginny said as she held up his hand and proved it to him.  
  
"Oh, that. I'm.just a little.nervous I guess." The words slipped out before he could stop them. He started to curse himself under his breath.  
  
"I'm nervous too. And you don't have to be afraid to tell me stuff Draco, that's what I'm here for." Ginny kissed his shaking hand and smiled.  
  
He smiled back and kissed her on the lips and smiled when he felt her melt into it. "We better get back or your family is going to start to think we ran away." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled back at him. "You just love to see me go weak in the knees don't you?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again. She pushed him away and glared at him.  
  
"Now your doing that just be an asshole."  
  
Draco shrugged and picked her up and carried her all the way to the Burrow.  
  
*** It was 30 minutes before the wedding and Draco was in his room freaking. Ron and Harry were in there with him and they were both rolling their eyes out of irritation. They had never seen Malfoy this nervous, not even on graduation.  
  
"Calm down Malfoy, everything will be just fine." Harry said trying to be nice and civil since it was Ginny's wedding too. Ron nodded in agreement with Harry.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Potter. Your not the one who's getting married." Draco scolded. He started to pace around the room again. "What if she says NO at the last minute? I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if she does."  
  
"Well hurry and kill yourself quickly." Harry muttered.  
  
Draco glared at Harry. "I heard that and don't worry Potter I won't give you the pleasure."  
  
Ron stood up walked over to Draco and pushed him in a seat. "Stop pacing, you making me nervous."  
  
Draco just looked up at Ron and said nothing.  
  
  
  
Ginny, Mrs.Weasley, and Hermione were having a even harder time. Not only was Ginny crying but her mum was crying as well.  
  
"Will you guys please knock it off your going to drive me nuts and I'm not even 30 yet." Hermione complained as she fell back on to the bed. "And besides Gin, You haven't gotten into you dress yet and your wedding is in 15 minutes." Hermione said walking over to the closet and pulling out the expensive wedding dress Draco had insist Ginny get.  
  
Ginny walked over to it and looked at it up and down. The diamonds on the Vail were real she thought. How could she wear such a wonderful thing? She didn't feel like she was privileged enough to wear something too elegant and beautiful. Ginny looked up at Hermione and said, "I don't think I can wear it."  
  
Hermione looked at her curiously. "And why not." She asked.  
  
"Because it's to pretty and expensive for a person like me to wear." Ginny frowned.  
  
"Don't say that. Draco bought it for you and he did it because he loves you not because he wants you to feel bad about it. So get into your dress." Molly took the dress from Hermione and handed it to Ginny as she pushed her into the bathroom where she could put it on.  
  
The door opened and Mr.Weasley stepped in. Molly ran over to him. "She's getting ready." Molly answered before he could ask the question.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked looking at Hermione because Molly had broken into crying once again.  
  
"She should be just fine Mr.Weasley. She just really scared and nervous." Hermione sat back down in the chair and looked at the clock. 10 minutes to go. She picked up the book that had laid on the table.  
  
"I have a question Hermione."  
  
"Yes." She asked as she looked up from her new Tranfiguration book she had gotten at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"When are you and Ronald going to get married." He asked seeing her face go from a peach color to pure white.  
  
"Me and Ron? Marriage?" She was in shock what gave Mr.Weasley that idea? She knew she had loved Ron for quite a while but she had never told anyone but Ginny and Harry. And she was pretty sure Ginny didn't tell. so Harry must've told someone. Oh god what if it has gotten to Ron already. What if he laughed? She would never be able to face again.  
  
"Yeah." He answered watching her go even more paler.  
  
"You must have heard wrong. Me and Ron don't love each other." Hermione said not sure if she was trying to convince Mr.Wealsey or herself.  
  
"We'll see." He said with a devilish smile on his face. He would love to have Hermione as a Daughter in law. She was basically already a part of the family. Even though she and Ron wouldn't admit it out loud or to each other yet, if you looked into their eyes you could tell they loved each other and were meant to be.  
  
Ginny walked out of the bathroom. "I look weird." She said as she walked towards her best friend and her parents. She heard her mom start to cry louder as she looked up at Ginny.  
  
"You look like an Angel." Her father said as he tried to hold back his own tears. His daughter, his only daughter, was leaving the nest and starting her own life and her own family. All he knew was he would be damned if he would let Draco hurt his baby girl, even though he knew in his heart Draco wouldn't.  
  
"Ginny it's time." Mr.Weasley grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the alter before she could protest.  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter. I'm trying to work on my schoolwork and write at the same time and it's not working. Well don't forget to review please. 


	10. Disaster

Ginny gave up on trying to protest and walked out with her arm in her fathers. There are so many people here. She thought as she looked around the church.  
  
Draco stopped moving when he saw her. She looked... he couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked. Draco completely forgot about all the people and just focused on Ginny.  
  
When Ginny finally reached the altar and the priest started saying the words, Draco was so wrapped up in looking at Ginny he couldn't even hear the Priest. He barely remembered saying I do.  
  
Draco was making Ginny even more nervous then she already was. Why was he staring at her so intently? It was like he was somewhere else.  
  
"If there is anyone who thinks they shouldn't be, speak now or forever hold your peace." (A/N: I think that's what they say.)  
  
Suddenly the doors erupted open to show a very pissed person on the other side. "I don't think they should."  
  
Draco and Ginny turned around to see Dean Thomas holding his wand in his hand.  
  
"You can't marry her!" He yelled pointing his wand at Draco.  
  
Draco just sighed and gave him a bored look. "And why not?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Because I love her and I always will and I'm not going to let her ruin her life by marrying a slimy snake like you." He walked down the aisle and stood about 5 feet in front of Draco and Ginny. "I'll fight you for her."  
  
Draco laughed. "I won't fight you."  
  
He raised his wand.  
  
Charlie grabbed Ginny and held her back as Dean muttered a hex.  
  
Draco quickly moved. "I said what I meant Thomas, I'm not going to fight you."  
  
Draco was getting just a little annoyed. He was going to stay with what he said though he didn't want to fight in front of his soon to be wife and her family. As Dean kept throwing curses and hex's at Draco he just kept dodging them or blocking them with the counter curse.  
  
"Thomas the only think your succeeding at is making a fool of yourself." Draco said as he dodged another curse.  
  
"I will kill you Malfoy, if it's the last think I do." Dean yelled not even listening to anything else around him.  
  
Draco looked at his arm and saw the dark mark. Since when was Dean Thomas a Death Eater?  
  
Draco looked up and saw that Dean had a green light forming at the tip of his wand. He knew Dean was performing the death curse.  
  
He knew it was a stupid act but he jumped him and disarmed him. He pinned Dean's arms to the ground as he sat on him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you join the Death Eaters?" Draco asked in a low dangerous voice so the rest of the people around them couldn't hear their conversation.  
  
Before Draco could say anymore Fudge walked in with a bunch of dementors and pulled Draco off of Dean "Voldemort will get you Malfoy. Mark my words, you're dead." Dean screamed as he was dragged out.  
  
Draco just sat on the ground confused for a minute. Ginny ran over to him as soon as the dementors left. "Draco are you alright?" She asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
He looked up at her with confusion in eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She knelt down next to him.  
  
He looked up at her and then looked at the rest of the Weasley family. "I thought Voldemort died in the war."  
  
They all looked around at each other.  
  
Mr. Weasley spoke up, "We're not really sure because we actually never found the body."  
  
"Oh..." Draco looked around, feeling pretty stupid sitting on the floor in his dress robes. He quickly got to his feet and brushed myself off.  
  
"Well are we ready to continue?" Ginny asked waiting impatiently taping her foot.  
  
Draco and the rest of the family laughs.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Ha there's still more to come. Please Review I really need your people's opinion's. There will be a little more Hermione and Ron in the next chapter. (They're my second favorite couple.) Peace people. And yes I know it was another really short chapter. 


	11. Breaking in

Disclaimer: Nothing, duh.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, well it's not really as short as the other chapters are but it's a really interesting one. So please R&R and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Breaking In  
  
Everyone was almost half-asleep by the time they got home from the wedding, so they all said their goodnights and walked to their rooms.  
  
Draco and Ginny, the newly weds, were up in Ginny's room getting ready for bed.  
  
Ginny sat on the bed while she waited for Draco to come out from his shower. She was so happy to finally be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She still couldn't believe it was true, every other minute she would pinch herself to make sure it was some wonderful dream she was going to wake up out of.  
  
She was very confused though. Why had Dean come in and tried to destroy their wedding? She hadn't think he liked her because he never shown it in school, but then again all of the guys were scared of what Ron would do if they even talked to her, let alone touch her. Draco was just lucky because him and her were sneaking around so Ron couldn't really do anything about, he did know about it though after a couple of months.  
  
She looked up when she heard the door open.  
  
Draco was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel (A/N: ::pouts:: she's lucky I want that.).  
  
Ginny turned away embarrassed. She knew it as stupid because he was her husband and she had seen her brothers naked all of the time, but she hadn't seen Draco yet and just to have him stand there, in her room, like that was embarrassing.  
  
"Did I do something?" He asked curiously, as he hid a smile.  
  
"No, You didn't." She said as she stuck her face in her pillow.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
After a couple of minutes Ginny heard him say, "You can look now." Ginny looked up at him to see him laughing. "What so funny? I don't find anything funny about it!" She said very offended.  
  
"Well to the fact that you have to hid your face when your husbands in a towel and you've lived in a house full of boys all of your life. That's why it's funny." He smirked.  
  
"I'm..." She paused she didn't know how to explain why she was embarrassed, she just was. "So!" Was the best come back she could think of at the moment.  
  
"You're funny Gin." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her. He draped his arms around her shoulders. "I think we should go to bed, we've had a very weird day." He said yawning and moving the covers on the bed back so they could lie down.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said still a little upset that he had laughed at her. She got under the covers and scooted close to him to get warm.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, which was a little wet from the shower, it was very soft. "You know you should leave that icky gel stuff out of your hair, it makes it softer if you do."  
  
Draco put a hand over his heart. "You're lucky it's still beating, I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." He said turning away from her, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Oh you're such a child!" She hit him in his arm.  
  
He smiled evilly and pushed her so she faced the ceiling and then he sat on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked a little scared of what he was thinking or worse what he was going to do.  
  
"Nothing." He said innocently.  
  
He then started to tickle her.  
  
She laughed and kept laughing as she tried to get out of his grasps. She really didn't think it was funny, but she couldn't stop laughing. She hated being tickled, her brothers use to do it to her when she was a child, and Draco knew that. That was probably why he did it.  
  
He stopped when he saw her face was completely flushed. "That was fun, want to go another round?" He asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Stop it." She said as she pushed him aside, so she could breathe.  
  
"What?" He turned to her and pulled her close. "I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"You're so annoying, I hope you know that." She giggled as he rubbed his face in her hair. "I want to talk before we go to bed."  
  
"Who said were going to bed?" He grinned.  
  
"Draco, I want to talk before we do ANYTHING!" She said as her cheeks went as red as her flaming red hair.  
  
"Alright." He laid back against the pillow and waited for her to start the conversation. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well for starters, can you think of any reason why Dean would want to destroy our wedding? I mean I can't and it's really bothering me."  
  
"There's nothing I can think of, I remember picking on him when we were in school, but that was only because he was a Gryffindor. And I don't think that is enough to make a person snap and want to kill someone over, let alone ruin what's suppose to be the best day of there life. But hey I didn't know him very well and besides people change, he had the Dark Mark on his arm, he's one of them now. And there's nothing we can do to change that. He's in Azkaban where he belongs."  
  
"That still bothers me. I don't understand, what did we do to become in this situation? Why us? Why not someone else?"  
  
"I don't know I can't answer that, I wish I could but I can't." Draco said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not sure where to go from here, but where ever I go, I know you'll be with me so that's all that matters." He smiled, trying to comfort her.  
  
"That's very sweet." She smiled back and kissed him. "I think it's time we go to bed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired."  
  
She cuddled up to him and almost fell asleep right away.  
  
"Night Gin." He whispered to her, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco awoke to a crash. He hopped out of bed automatically because when he was a kid, hearing a crash meant Father was pissed and when he was, he wanted everyone in the house awake.  
  
Draco looked around and remembered, he's not in Malfoy Manor, he's at the burrow and his father was dead anyway. So he guessed it was still natural to him.  
  
He walked down the hall and silently opened the Twins room, to see if they had made the noise, there was always explosions coming from their room in the day so it seemed logical to check their room first.  
  
To his surprise, they were sound asleep.  
  
If they hadn't done it, who did?  
  
Draco jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Ginny looking at him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Draco? What in bloody hell are you doing?" She asked, her words slurred together because she was still too tired.  
  
"I heard something. I wanted to check to see what it was." He answered truthfully, afraid she was going to get mad at him.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.  
  
Draco was about to answer because he didn't think about it, when they heard glass break.  
  
"Lets go." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the stairs to the kitchen where they heard the noise.  
  
Seamus was standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a black suit from head to toe. He looked up at them nervously.  
  
"Seamus?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It ends here!"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked very annoyed, he wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"It's all your fault!" He yelled pulling out a muggle wand.  
  
Draco looked at the gun, he knew all to well what they could do. "What's our fault?" He asked carefully as he stood in front of Ginny, just inn case Seamus pulled, he didn't want Ginny to get hurt.  
  
"Could you keep it down?" Ron asked as he walked in with his clothes barely on him. His lips were swollen, where someone had kissed them.  
  
Hermione walked in behind him pulling up her nightgown sleeve. "What's going on?" She asked, but then she saw Seamus with the gun pointing at Draco and Ginny. She turned to Ron and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What's our fault?" Draco tried asking again.  
  
"Everything, now just keep quiet or I'll shoot." Seamus answered.  
  
"No, I want to know what in the bloody hell, I'm being blamed for!" Draco said back very snappish. He was tired and had already had a fight, he wasn't in the mood to play childish games.  
  
Seamus pulled the trigger.  
  
A/N: That seemed to me like a good place to stop. ::looks it over again:: Yup. Well please review, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get a chapter up. Thanks for waiting. 


	12. Blood or Death

Disclaimer: No! Nothing! Go away!  
  
A/N: Enjoy R&R.  
  
Chapter 12: Blood or death  
  
Draco just stood there and watched the scene as if it were in slow motion. Seamus shoots the gun; Ron jumps in front of Draco and falls to the floor as Seamus runs out through the kitchen window.  
  
Hermione was crying on the ground next to Ron who had his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.  
  
Draco was surprised that Ron would do such a thing. He knew that Ron didn't do it for him, but he did it for Ginny. Still, he didn't think Ron had that much courage.  
  
"Is Ron alright?" Ginny asked hugging Draco to her as she watched Hermione cry on Ron's chest.  
  
"I'm fine." They all heard him answer.  
  
Hermione almost leapt for joy. She squeezed him. "Oww." He cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said backing away and examining the wound. Blood covered the front of his night cloths, but the wound was on his shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood even though it only happened moments ago. "He was shot in his shoulder and he's losing blood rather quickly."  
  
"I'll go wake mum and dad." Ginny said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Here." Draco said handing Hermione his expensive pajama top.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked taking the top, cluelessly.  
  
"Use it to stop the blood." Draco said rolling his eyes as if it were the most logical thing to do.  
  
"Oh, are you sure." She asked noting that it probably cost a lot because it was Malfoy, she didn't think he owned nothing that wasn't expensive or cost a fortune.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. He saved Ginny's life." He wandered over to the sink. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. "How shallow do you think I am?" He asked as he turned around to face her.  
  
"He also saved yours." She pointed out.  
  
"Not really, he wouldn't have done it if Ginny weren't right behind me." He stated taking a sip on his water and then setting the cup on the counter.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Hermione rapped the top around Ron's shoulder. "Can you hand me a towel so I can at least wipe off some of the excess blood."  
  
"I'm sure because he hates me and you don't save an enemy." He walked over to the little closet in the hallway and took a towel out of it, strolled back in and sat on the floor next to her. "He knows I probably wouldn't do it for him, that's why." He handed her the towel and watched her as she started to work.  
  
"I don't know. I think you too are now becoming friends." She smiled and set the towel aside as she kissed a sleeping Ron on the cheek.  
  
"You're already thinking about 5 centuries ahead. A Malfoy can never become friends with a Weasley."  
  
Hermione looked at him and laughed. "But they can fall in love with one. That's weird."  
  
"Funny Granger." Draco looked down at Ron's unmoving body. "What are we going to do about him?"  
  
"Are we concerned?" She giggled when she saw his expression turn to horrified. "Well, we are going to take him to St. Mungo's to get him treated."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he shouldn't be sleeping when he just got shot." Draco heard the sound of rustling upstairs and knew that the family was getting ready to go to the hospital. He envied Ron, he wish he had had a family like that. When his father was alive and Draco was a small boy hurt lying on the ground, even sometimes dying, his father would walk by and tell the house elf's to carry him to his room because he was taking up his precious walking space. Ron was lucky that his family cared about him so much.  
  
"Yeah I know but he's not sleeping he passed out from the blood loss. I do wish they would hurry up." Hermione put her hands in her lap and studied Draco for a minute. He looked a little upset, although she wasn't sure why. She wished Draco would talk to her, but she knew he would close up as soon as she asked, so she let him be.  
  
Fred and George were the first one's to come running into the kitchen. "Is he okay?" They both asked at the same time. They were fully dressed and Fred, or who Hermione thought was Fred, had a bag in his hand. She was sure it was for Ron because there was no doubt he would have to be there probably for about a day or two.  
  
"He'll be fine if we get him to the hospital quickly." Draco answered before Hermione could.  
  
"MUM!" George yelled up the stairs. "HURRY UP!"  
  
Ginny came down the stairs. She walked over to Hermione and Draco. "How is he doing?" She asked. She really didn't care what his condition was as long as he lived though it. She still has to tell him thank you; she didn't have the time when he was awake for the couple of minutes.  
  
Molly and Arthur rushed into the kitchen. "Alright, I want you two." Molly pointed to Fred and George. "To stay here."  
  
"What! We can't stay here." They both started to yell in protest, but Molly ignored them all.  
  
"Please. Hand the bag to Draco, Fred." She turned to Draco. "You don't mind carrying it do you dear?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Of course I don't Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Call me Molly please."  
  
"Alright Molly." He said as he grabbed a hold of the bag Fred chucked at him.  
  
"Please be good, we will call when we find out his condition. Don't get into trouble." She asked them as Arthur led her out the front door.  
  
Draco tossed the bag over his shoulder and helped Hermione pick up Ron. "He weighs a ton." Draco complained as they carried him out into the car. "Besides do we have to take that muggle contraption?" He glared at it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to get into a car yet; they didn't seem safe.  
  
"We can't travel by floo powder with him. And we can apparate with him either." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She was nervous. She wondered, how much blood has he lost? Hopefully he'll be okay.  
  
They set him down in the back seat and drove to the hospital as quickly as possible.  
  
*************************  
  
They didn't go to St. Mungo's, they went to the muggle hospital that was closer.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione paced the waiting room. She was really worried and he could tell. It was then that it just hit Draco, Granger loved Weasley. How could he have not known? It was on her face as plain as day, how could he be so stupid.  
  
Ginny stared at Draco, she hadn't realized he had so many facial expressions. He went from watching, to shocked, then to pissed off. What was he thinking? And why was he always so hard to read.  
  
She clutched his hand for support.  
  
Draco looked at her. He had forgotten she was there. She looked a little stressed, and really upset. She looked just as upset as Hermione was, except she wasn't pacing the room, she was cutting the circulation out of Draco's hand.  
  
Molly and Arthur immediately stood up as the doctor walked in.  
  
He approached them with a grave look on his face. "He's lost a lot of blood. He's going to need more." Molly and Arthur nodded. "Is there any of you who has type 0 blood and is willing to give?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Draco looked around the room. They all looked scared to go. He sighed. He had 0 and he would give his blood if it meant making Ginny happy, so he stood up. "I have 0, and I'll do it." He said stiffly. He hated needles; he remembered being poked with them so many times when he was a kid.  
  
Ginny grabbed Draco's wrist before he could leave. "I thought you were scared of needles?" She looked at him unsure.  
  
"I am." He answered truthfully, there was no use lying to her when she already knew. "But if it makes you stop looking like you're going to a wake sometime soon. Then I'll do anything."  
  
Ginny reached up and kissed him. "Thank you Draco." She gave him a watery smile and watched as he walked off out of sight with the doctor.  
  
"This shouldn't hurt very much." The doctor said as he took out the needle.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Draco refused his urge to squirm away and out the door. He closed his eyes when he felt the needle make contact with his flesh. He felt the pain shoot up his arm.  
  
"Stay right here while I get you a bed to lay on." The doctor walked out.  
  
A bed? What on earth for? He defiantly didn't understand Muggles at all. Draco looked around and his eyes fell upon Ron's body. He looked so pale, lifeless; that it made Draco angry.  
  
The doctor came back in with a stretcher. "Here you can lay on this until the process is complete."  
  
Draco looked at him. "And how long should this take?" He asked feeling weak already.  
  
"It depends. I'll have a nurse check every couple of minutes. Just relax." He said as he walked out and down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, relax. What kind of person can that muggle be? How can I relax when I have my blood being pumped out of me." He looked to the stretcher, it looked inviting.  
  
He crawled onto it and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at Ron until the scene faded from his view.  
  
A/N: Not really that good but hey, I have no idea where this story is going. Please Review and I'll write more as soon as possible. 


End file.
